Don't You Remember?
by Tachibana Koyuki
Summary: Tidakkah kau ingat? Tidak, apa kau sama sekali tak ingat? Kau tak ingat apa yang telah kau katakan? Kau sama sekali tak ingat kata-kata menyedihkan yang kau lontarkan tentangku? Jangan bercanda… Aku takkan bisa dibohongi semudah itu…. Tidak lagi… Dan sekarang, kau bertindak seolah-olah semua itu tak pernah terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Disclaimer is Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tachibana Koyuki**

.

Present

.

 **Don't You Remember?**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Tidakkah kau ingat? Tidak, apa kau sama sekali tak ingat? Kau tak ingat apa yang telah kau katakan? Kau sama sekali tak ingat kata-kata menyedihkan yang kau lontarkan tentangku? Jangan bercanda… Aku takkan bisa dibohongi semudah itu…. Tidak lagi… Dan sekarang, kau bertindak seolah-olah semua itu tak pernah terjadi?  
Kau tahu? Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Aku tak menyangka seorang yang begitu aku percaya ternyata tak menganggapku. Jadi, hal-hal yang telah kita lalui bersama, semua yang kau lakukan padaku, apa itu hanya sandiwara? Tidak, mungkin kau hanya kasihan padaku. Tahu tidak? Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Aku terlihat seperti gadis malang yang hanya bisa merepotkanmu saja. Harusnya aku tahu, seorang sepertiku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, kau tahu? Tapi tenang, aku takkan terus larut dalam kesedihan tak bermakna seperti itu, aku bahkan bersyukur telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Tenang, aku takkan merepotkanmu lagi. Aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Hontou ni… Arigatou…

-Happy Reading-

Pagi itu suasana kelas 2-1 sangatlah tenang dan damai, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sunyi senyap. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang di kelas itu, ya, pasalnya ini masih pukul setengah tujuh. Semuanya begitu damai hingga seorang gadis berambut blonde yang memang adalah anggota kelas itu memasuki kelas dan menghampiri salah seorang siswi…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shion!" kata gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang itu dengan hebohnya, ini memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya yang merupakan ketua tim cheerleaders

"Ohayou…" kata gadis bernama Shion itu sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan" kali ini ia menghampiri gadis dengan rambut navy blue yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, ketua tim cheerleaders itu ingin menyapa seluruh siswa dikelasnya satu persatu pagi ini, bodoh memang… Tapi, ia tak peduli…

"O… Ohayou, Ino-san…" jawabnya, Hyuuga Hinata memang sangatlah pemalu

"Ohayou!" gadis itu menyapa seluruh siswa kelasnya yang sudah datang pagi itu satu-persatu, hingga ia sampai pada siswi dengan rambut soft pink yang sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal dengan cover bertuliskan _Chemical Reactions_

"Ohayou, Sakura!" kata gadis dengan nama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu kepada gadis soft pink itu, orang terakhir yang ia lihat di kelasnya

"Hn" kata siswi yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu sambil tetap focus dibukunya, bahkan melirik pun tidak, hal ini sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di pelipis Ino

Ino mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya ia juga tak berminat untuk menyapa gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu, ia paling anti dengan orang-orang bookworm yang hobinya duduk di tempat tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, bahkan terkesan dingin. Tapi karena ia kalah dalam permainan Truth or Dare kemarin, mau tak mau ia tetap melakukannya. Dan, ini yang diterimanya?

"Sakura, tak dapatkah kau menjawab dengan kalimat yang sedikit lebih panjang, dan sedikit bersemangat? Dan, tak dapatkah kau menatap lawan bicaramu?!" kata Ino kesal, ya, berkat Sakura misinya menyapa seluruh siswa di kelas hari ini gagal total

"Ano… I… Ino-san, jangan terlalu keras pada Sakura-san, dia memang seperti itu" kata Hinata yang memang sudah sekelas dengan Sakura dari tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas, ya, sekarang mereka duduk di tingkat kedua jurusan IPA, kelas unggulan, 2-1

Namun nampaknya Ino tak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Seorang Yamanaka Ino mengalah? Mungkin itu adalah salah satu contoh peluang mustahil yang pernah diterangkan Anko-sensei pada kelas Matematika minggu lalu

"Cih, Haruno Sakura! Tak dapatkah kau mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara padamu?! Memberi respon saja tidak" nada suara Ino naik satu oktaf, nampaknya emosinya mulai memuncak

"…" Sakura menatap Ino sebentar, lalu kembali focus dengan bukunya

"Hei! Sekarang menjawab pun tidak?! Haruno Sakura, kau sedang menantangku, huh?!" kata Ino setengah membentak, bagaimana tak kesal, sedari tadi gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mengabaikannya, Ino bahkan mulai ragu kalau gadis itu benar-benar bernama Sakura

"…" Sakura tetap diam, seakan tak mendengar

''Apa semua orang di klan Haruno memang seperti ini? Tak menghargai orang lain, huh? Apa orang tuamu tak mengajari sopan santun? Payah!" kata Ino mulai mencela Sakura saking kesalnya

Ino mungkin tak tahu, tapi Sakura sangat sensitif jika bicara tentang orang tua, keluarga, klan, dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Jika ia mencela Sakura, mungkin Sakura tetap akan menulikan tellinganya, tetapi tidak untuk hal ini.

Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melangkah ke arah Ino yang sedang duduk di tempatnya. Tempat duduk mereka memang hanya terpaut 2 baris.

"Yamanaka-san" kata Sakura dingin

"Kenapa, Sakura? Merasa tersinggung?" kata Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya

"Tersinggung, eh?" ulang Sakura dengan seringaian, "Apa terlihat seperti itu?" katanya lagi.

"Kalau tak tersinggung tak mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura mau repot-repot datang ke tempatku, tentunya ia akan lebih suka duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya ketimbang bicara denganku" jawab Ino senang, ia rasa kali ini ia sudah menang.

"Hn, benarkah begitu? Ternyata kau cukup mengenalku, aku cukup terkesan" kata Sakura tanpa menghilangkan seringai-nya.

"Ya, tentu sa-" kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika melihat sorot mata gadis di depannya. Gadis itu menatpnya dengan sorot mata benci, nampaknya Ino benar-benar telah membuatnya tersinggung

"Kau pikir kau tahu apa tentang klan-ku? Kau tahu apa tentang keluargaku?" kata Sakura dingin dengan sorot mata benci

"…" Ino tak mampu membalas kata-kata gadis di depannya ini, Sakura benar-benar mampu membuat Ino-yang tak pernah mau kalah itu- terdiam.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Kalau tak tahu apa-apa tentang klan Haruno, lebih baik kau diam saja. Dan… Jangan sekali-kali kau membawa-bawa nama orang tuaku… Mengerti?" kata Sakura nyaris berbisik yang tentu menimbulkan kesan horror tersendiri bagi Ino. Nampaknya Ino mencari masalah pada orang yang salah.

"Gomen… Sakura" kata Ino, ia bergidik ngeri melihat emerald Sakura, setahunya Sakura tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius orang yang bicara padanya.

Setelah menerima kata maaf tersebut, Sakura pun kembali ke bangkunya dan kembali focus dengan buku yang semula memang dibacanya. Ia tak peduli dengan seisi kelas yang menatap horror ke arah dirinya.

~oo0oo~

Jam olahraga sudah dimulai, siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 yang sudah berganti pakaian bergegas menuju ke lapangan, menyisakan seorang siswi yang terduduk lesu disana, seorang diri… Apa ia Haruno Sakura? Gadis yang terkenal dingin dan anti social itu? Mengingat sifatnya, itu mungkin saja… Tapi jangan salah sangka, walaupun ia tak begitu tertarik dengan kegiatan olahraga tapi ia mengikuti pelajaran tersebut dengan rutin setiap minggunya, begitu juga dengan saat ini. Siswi yang sedang terduduk lesu di kelas itu adalah Yamanaka Ino yang juga adalah ketua tim cheerleaders. Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang tak pernah absent dalam kegiatan olahraga, Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan siswi terbaik di kelasnya untuk pelajaran olahraga. Mengapa ia tak mengikuti jam olahraga hari ini? Sebenarnya ia sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti olahraga hari ini, pasalnya hari ini mereka akan bermain basket, olahraga favoritnya. Tapi terima kasih pada Sakura, berkatnya mood Ino hari ini hilang sepenuhnya…

"Ada apa, Ino-chan? Kau terlihat pucat" kata seorang gadis berambut merah-yang tahu tahu sudah ada di sana-, ia sedikit khawatir akan sahabatnya itu

"Iie, Karin-chan, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ino sekenanya

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu?" tanya Karin polos

"Iie, Karin-chan… Aku tak apa…" kata Ino, malas menceritakan, atau lebih tepatnya enggan mengingat sepasang mata emerald tajam itu, ya, sekalipun memegang jabatan sebagai ketua tim cheerleaders, Yamanaka Ino adalah tipe orang yang paranoid. Tunggu dulu… Karin-chan?

"Hee?! Karin-chan?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Ino langsung berteriak dengan suara nyaring dan mata yang membulat sempurna

"Ino-chan, ayolah ceritakan padaku" kata Karin memohon

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Karin-chan! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari? Bukankah dikelasmu sekarang ada pelajaran matematika? Kau tak takut pada Anko-sensei?" serang Ino bertubi-tubi

"Hehe…" Karin mengangkat dua jarinya, membentuk peace, sambil tersenyum, "Aku membolos hari ini" katanya sambil memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya

"Hee?! Kau membolos dari kelas matematika Anko-sensei?! Kau sudah bosan hidup, Karin chan?!" kata Ino dengan suara nyaring, lagi…

"Sudahlah lupakan saja… Sekarang ceritakan! "perintah Karin

"Ceritakan… Apa?" kata Ino bingung, nampaknya ia sudah lupa

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Ino-chan… Seorang seperti kau tak mungkin rela untuk tak ikut jam olahraga…" jelas Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Huuft… Tapi, kau harus janji tak akan menertawakanku" kata Ino, ia akhirnya kembali mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi tadi pagi, sebenarnya ia malas mengingat emerald tajam itu, tapi…

"Wakatta" kata Karin menyanggupi, "Janji seorang otaku akan dipegangnya sampai mati, lho…" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Kau tahu Sakura dari kelasku, kan?" kata Ino akhirnya

"Hn, tentu saja aku mengenalnya, ia Haruno Sakura yang memenangkan olimpiade sains tahun lalu, kan? Kabarnya ia orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek" kata Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lagi…

"Hn" kata Ino sambil menganguk-anggukan kepalanya lesu, "Itu semua benar"

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Karin lagi

"Aku hanya menyinggung sedikit tentang klannya…" kata Ino sambil menunduk

"Lalu?" kata Karin semakin penasaran

"Ia menegurku dingin dan menyuruhku diam" di detik itu kepalanya makin tertunduk

"Hee?" Karin memasang ekspresi yang seakan berkata 'apa-itu-penting-sampai-kau-jadi-semurung-itu?' "Apa yang special dari itu? kalau kau menyinggung klanku, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya" kata Karin sweatdrop

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau tak melihat tatapan matanya tadi, ia terlihat siap membunuhku saat itu juga" Ino ngeri sendiri mengingat tatapan mata Sakura

"Pasti kau mengatakan hal yang sangat menyinggungnya… Kau harus tahu, tiap orang punya sesuatu yang tak ingin disentuh orang lain… Walaupun tak secara langsung…" kata Karin yang entah kenapa langsung menjadi bijak

"Wah… Karin-chan… Dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja…" kata Ino kagum, menyangka Karin sudah tak se-kekanak-kanakkan dulu lagi

"Benarkah?" Karin tersenyum misterius, "Aku hanya mengambil quotation dari anime yang kutonton…" di detik itu ia tersenyum lebar

"Huh… Back to her normal habit…" batin Ino lalu sweatdrop

"Haruno Sakura ya... Apa ia benar-benar semengerikan itu?" Karin mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, Ia membayangkan tatapan yandere Tokisaki Kurumi dari anime Date a Live, hasilnya ia ngeri sendiri membayangkannya

"Karin-chan, aku tahu kau pasti sedang menyamakannya dengan anime yang kau tonton, benar kan?" Ino dapat menyimpulkan dengan mudahnya melihat ekspresi Karin yang seperti sedang menerawang

"Ino-chan, bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau salah satu pemakan buah iblis yang ada di anime One Piece" kata Karin mulai ngelantur

"…" Ino hanya kembali sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan temannya yang memang adalah otaku sejati itu

~oo0oo~

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna" kata seorang guru bermasker dengan rambut keperakan, ia terlihat misterius

"Ohayou, Hatake-sensei" jawab seisi kelas dengan ekspresi datar, tidak tertarik, atau apalah namanya

"Hari ini sensei punya berita bagus untuk kalian" guru bermasker itu sepertinya sedang tersenyum, hal ini terlihat jelas dari lekuk wajahnya.

"Benarkah, sensei?" semua langsung terlihat bersemangat, kecuali Sakura tentunya

"Tentu saja, apa sensei pernah berbohong pada kalian?" katanya dengan tatapan sayu seperti biasa

"Bukan hanya pernah, tapi sering" batin masing-masing mereka, ya, Hatake Kakashi-sensei memang terkenal dengan hal itu, kebohongannya… Ralat, lebih tepatnya keterlambatannya… Jika ia bilang datang jam 10, artinya kita harus datang jam 12, alasannya sederhana, ia-Hatake-sensei- bahkan akan datang 1 jam lebih terlambat dari itu… Kasus terparahnya, ia bahkan datang keesokan harinya, keterlaluan… Ini pun dapat disebut kebohongan, bukan begitu?

"Yosh, hari ini kita punya murid baru dari Ame Gakuen" kata Hatake-sensei

"Ame Gakuen itu kan sekolah ternama"

"Iya, apa dia berandalan yang dikeluarkan?"

Terdengar murid-murid lain langsung berbisik-bisik

"Okay, attention please!" kata Hatake-sensei dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang bisa dibillang lumayan itu, "Okay, come in!"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx perlahan masuk ke kelas, "Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi no namae wa Uchiha Sasuke desu" katanya datar sambil membungkuk 90º, ini memang ciri khas Ame Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah unggulan itu, yaitu 'sopan'

"Kyaaa!'

"Keren!"

"Kawaii!"

Demikian reaksi para siswi di kelas 2-1 itu

"Uchiha-san, tempat dudukmu, ng.." Hatake-sensei langsung mencari-cari barangkali ada bangku kosong, "Are, di sebelah Haruno Sakura, bangku kosong di sudut sana"

"Haruno Sakura? Cih, makhluk tak berperasaan itu?"

"Orang seperti Sasuke-san harus duduk dengan gadis dingin yang tak punya ekspresi sepertinya? Apa tak salah?"

"Haruno Sakura, ya? Kuharap kau dapat bertahan duduk dengannya…." Batin Ino

Demikian, para siswi selain Sakura membatin demikian, kebanyakan mereka memang tak menyukai Sakura, sudah dingin, tak punya ekspresi, anti social lagi… Tapi jangan salah, biarpun seperti itu Sakura adalah siswi yang pintar, ia merupakan kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen, ia selalu menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam Olimpiade Sains dan hasilnya selalu membanggakan… Bahkan ia hamper direkrut menjadi Ketua OSIS, tapi karena sifat anti social-nya, ia langsung menolak tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi… sosok Haruno Sakura memang masih sangat misterius…

"Haruno Sakura?" batin Sasuke, ia lalu mencari bangku kosong yang dimaksud sensei, "Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Haruno Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati sosok berambut soft pink yang duduk di sudut, "Hai, sensei" katanya datar, lalu bergegas menuju bangku yang dimaksud

"Yoroshiku. Onegai shimasu, Haruno-san" kata Sasuke datar lalu duduk disebelahnya

"Hn" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh

Kelas pun berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang istimewa di kelas 2-1, walau setelah kedatangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke

Sepulang sekolah…

"Uchiha-san!" sapa seorang gadis bermata aquamarine

"Hn?" kata Sasuke yang hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi datar

"Sasuke-kun, boleh kupanggil begitu?" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Hn" kali ini ia tak menoleh

"Watashi no namae wa Yamanaka Ino desu" kata Ino yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum

"Hn" Sasuke tetap tak menoleh, bahkan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sosok blonde yang dianggapnya 'mengganggu' itu

"Apa kau bisa sedikit lebih kreatif dalam menyusun kata-kata?" Ino pun mulai kewalahan menghadapi sosok yang dari tadi tak menanggapi pernyataannya dengan serius

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, ia sama tak tertarik untuk berbicara panjang lebar dengannya

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain 'hn'?" Ino benar-benar sudah kehilangan minat untuk berbicara dengan orang yang satu ini

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya tanpa mengentikan langkah kakinya, sedang Ino akhirnya berhenti mengikutinya

"Kalau seperti ini apa bedanya dengan Sakura, sifatnya sama persis, hanya beda gender saja" batin Ino lalu kembali sweatdrop, "Kenapa orang-orang yang punya kelebihan seperti mereka itu sifatnya harus dingin, sih?" batin Ino lagi, bagaimanapun ia paling anti dengan orang sejenis Sakura

~oo0oo~

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana sekolah barumu?" kata Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya

"Itu sekolah yang bagus, kurasa aku betah bersekolah disana" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Wah, benarkah? Yokatta…" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyuman

~oo0oo~

"Untuk materi 'Asam, Basa, dan Garam' kalian akan menulis manfaat mempelajari materi ini serta apa yang kalian ketahui tentang materi ini" kata Kabuto-sensei, "Satu lagi, kerjakan berdua dengan teman sebangku kalian"

"Tapi sensei…" kata Ino sambil melirik Nara Shikamaru, teman sebangkunya yang sepertinya tak bisa diandalkan, bahkan ia tengah tertidur saat ini

"Ino-san, jangan membantah. Kau tahu akibat dari membantahku, kan?" kata Kabuto-sensei sambil tersenyum horror

"Wa... Wakarimashita… Sensei…" kata Ino lesu disertai senyum yang penuh keterpaksaan

"Uchiha-san, apa kau tahu tentang materi ini?"kata Sakura datar

"Tentu, di Ame kami sudah membahas ini semester lalu, bagaimana denganmu Haruno-san?" Tanya Sasuke tak kalah datar

"Aku sudah sering membaca tentang materi ini di perpustakaan, jadi aku tahu banyak" kata Sakura tetap dengan datarnya

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buat ringkasan masing-masing, lalu kita satukan setelah selesai" kata Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan nada datarnya

"Hn" jawab Sakura singkat

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Sensei" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"Kami sudah selesai" kata Sakura dengan datarnya

"Baiklah, berikan hasil kerja kalian padaku" kata Kabuto-sensei tenang, lalu ia memeriksa tugas mereka dengan teliti

"Sempurna, kalian menjelaskan detail-detailnya dengan baik, bahkan sampai contoh-contoh senyawa asam dan basa. Bagus Sasuke-san, kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau pantas masuk di kelas 2-1 ini" puji Kabuto sensei

"Hn"

~oo0oo~

"Haruno-san" sapa Sasuke datar

"Hn?" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh

"Kita perlu bicara, ikut aku" kata Sasuke datar sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke tempat yang lebih sepi, yaitu atap sekolah

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" kata Sakura setelah sampai ditempat itu

"Sakura, hanya ada kita berdua di sini, kau tak usah ber-skenario lagi" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis

"Skenario apa yang kau maksud?" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tatapannya dingin

"Kau pura-pura tak mengenalku, dan bersikap seperti ini padaku, scenario yang kau buat benar-benar bagus" kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi chubby Sakura

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!" kata Sakura dingin sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau… Kenapa?"

"Gomen, Uchiha-san. Aku tak mengerti scenario apa yang kau maksud, kau pikir aku hanya bersikap dingin padamu saja, huh?" kata Sakura sambil menyeringai, nada suaranya masih tetap dingin, seakan tersirat suatu kebencian disana

"Sakura, hentikan! Ini tak lucu…" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal

"Aku tak sedang bercanda Uchiha-san, gomen ne..." kata Sakura dingin sambil berbalik, ingin kembali ke kelas

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tangan gadis berambut soft pink itu

"Hn?" katanya

"Dimana dirimu yang dulu?" kata Sasuke, miris rasanya melihat perubahan Sakura yang sedemikian drastis

"Ia sudah mati" kata Sakura dingin lalu melepas tangan Sasuke, ia pun meneruskan aktivitasnya tadi, kembali ke kelas, bahkan menoleh pun tidak

"Sakura... Dimana dirimu yang ceria dulu?"

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Disclaimer is Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

.

 **Don't You Remember?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Mary Sue (Maybe), GaJe, etc…**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tangan gadis berhelaian soft pink itu.

"Hn?"

"Dimana dirimu yang dulu?"

"Ia sudah mati" kata Sakura dingin lalu melepas tangan Sasuke, ia pun meneruskan aktivitasnya tadi, kembali ke kelas.

"Sakura.. Dimana dirimu yang ceria dulu?" miris rasanya melihat Sakura-nya berubah dingin seperti ini.

-Flash Back-

"Kyaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun!" teriakan puluhan siswi, ralat, para fangirl yang memekakan telinga itu kembali mengganggu indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke -yang memang menggunakan headset- hanya mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap berjalan lurus menuju locker-nya, saat ia membuka lokernya nampaklah surat-surat yang bahkan saking banyaknya sampai terjatuh, surat-surat yang mayoritas berwarna pink tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari para fangirl tadi

"Huft… merepotkan" batin Sasuke, ia lalu mengambil semua surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa mereka tak bosan melakukan ini?" batinnya kesal, repot juga kalau setiap hari ia harus membuang 'sampah-sampah' itu dari locker-nya

Sasuke pun kembali ke locker-nya dan meletakkan tasnya disana. Bel masuk yang berbunyi membuat Sasuke buru-buru mengambil bukunya dari locker dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" kata Iruka-sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei" jawab para siswa kelas itu dengan tenang.

"Hari ini kita punya murid baru dari Kiri Gakuen" kata Iruka-sensei lagi.

"Kiri Gakuen? Sekolah buangan itu?"

"Kabarnya Kiri Gakuen merupakan sekolah dengan fasilitas terburuk di Jepang"

"Cih, pasti anak itu berciri khas pedalaman"

"Murid dari Kiri Gakuen tak pantas masuk kelas ini, ini kan kelas unggulan"

"Baik, silahkan masuk" kata Iruka-sensei sambil memberi isyarat pada orang yang diluar.

Seorang gadis berhelaian soft pink pun masuk ke kelas itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu" katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan iris emerald-nya yang indah.

"Dozo yoroshiku… Onegai shimasu.." kata gadis bernama Sakura itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya, tanyakan saja, sensei mau ke toilet dulu" kata Iruka-sensei sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Hoi, minna! Lihat! Siswi dari sekolah buangan itu rambutnya pink!" kata Inuzuka Kiba disusul oleh tawa mengejek dari seisi kelas.

"Eh? Watashi-"

"Pinky!"

"Watashi-"

"Baka!"

"Ano…"

"Pinky no Baka!"

"Urussai! Memangnya kenapa kalau pink, huh?!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak saking kesalnya, kesabarannya habis sudah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hoi, lihat, si Pinky marah!" kata Kiba mengejek

Wajah Sakura memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan ia tak diberi kesempatan bicara.

"Dobe, bergunalah sedikit" kata Sasuke datar sambil melirik teman sebangkunya-Uzumaki Naruto- yang notabene adalah ketua kelas, Ini seseuatu yang langka untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia yang dingin dan cuek itu sepertinya kasihan pada gadis berhelaian soft pink yang sedang diganggu teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini, teme?" Naruto hanya menautkan alis, tak paham akan sifat sahabatnya ini, tapi benar juga kata Sasuke, sebagai ketua kelas ia harus membantu Sakura.

"Kita akan dapat masalah jika Iruka-sensei sampai melihat hal ini. Ingat itu, dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau kelas kita dipermalukan seperti kelas 1-5?" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan di kata dipermalukan, dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu, Naruto…" kata Sasuke.

"Sudah, hentikan. Apa kalian tak punya kerjaan lain? Mencela berlebihan seperti ini hanya akan menjatuhkan nama kelas kita-ttebayo" Naruto-sang ketua kelas- membela Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba-sang provokator- pun akhirnya berhenti, begitu juga dengan seisi kelas, walau tak sedikit dari mereka yang masih memandang remeh Sakura.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Iruka-sensei kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya Naruto tepat waktu.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita, buka buku IPS kalian" kata Iruka yang baru kembali dari toilet

"Sakura-san, kau duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana, di sebelah Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di bangku kanan paling depan itu"

Sakura pun pergi ke tempat duduknya dengan tatapan meremehkan yang masih menyertai perjalanannya, teman-teman sekelasnya ini benar-benar menganggap kehadirannya tak berharga dan tak pantas.

.

"Hoi Pinky!" bentak seorang gadis dengan name tag bertuliskan Kazahana Koyuki yang tertera di sebelah kanan blazer kecoklatan miliknya, ia adalah ketua SFC a.k.a. Sasuke's Fan Club yang merupakan organisasi berisi fangirl fanatic yang dibenci Sasuke.

"Nan desu ka?!" bentak Sakura tak kalah keras, ia sudah cukup kesal dengan insiden dikelas itu, dan sekarang… Ada yang ingin mengajak ribut lagi rupanya…

"Ckck, kau berani juga ya?!" kata Koyuki sambil memasang pose angkuh sembari tersenyum sinis

"Jadi kau pikir aku takut, eh?!" balas Sakura tidak tinggal diam

"Kami hanya mau memperingatkan, jangan sampai kau mencoba mendekati atau bahkan menggoda Sasuke-kun, mengerti?!" katanya lagi dengan penekanan di kata me-nger-ti

"Cih, kukira apa. Tenang saja, aku takkan tertarik pada 'si chicken butt' itu" kata Sakura enteng

"Hei, Pinky! Apa katamu? Chicken butt?! Kau berani mengejek Sasuke-kun, huh?!" bentaknya lagi, tak terima pangeran mereka dihina seperti itu

"Ya! Lalu kenapa?!" lagi-lagi Sakura balas membentak mereka

"Kau benar-benar...'' Koyuki lalu mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sakura

Refleks Sakura pun menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya dan, "SET!" sebuah tangan menahan tangan Koyuki yang hendak menampar Sakura.

Karena tak ada yang terjadi, perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, ia terpaku melihat sosok yang menjadi guardian angel-nya saat itu.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun, bokutachi wa…" wajah Koyuki menjadi pucat pasi melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menahan tangannya, ia sekali lagi mendapatkan death-glare dari sang Uchiha

"Kenapa? Mau mengatas-namakan aku lagi?" kata Sasuke dingin. SFC, klub yang paling dibencinya itu lagi-lagi mau mem-bully orang lain dengan mengatas-namakan dirinya, ia sudah bosan dengan masalah yang selalu ditimbulkan oleh fanclub-nya ini..

"Demo, Sasuke-kun…" kata Koyuki, masih mencoba membela diri

"…" Sasuke diam saja, ia hanya men-deathglare para anggota SFC itu satu-persatu, para anggota SFC yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika tatapan Sasuke sudah seperti itu akhirnya pergi walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Haruno-san" kata Sasuke akhirnya, ia menatap sosok yang sedari tadi mematung melihat tindakannya

"Eh? A… Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" wajah Sakura mulai dihiasi semburat kemerahan, ia tak menyangka orang yang tadi ia cela yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Apa dia mendengarnya?" batin Sakura

"Daijoubu ka?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, memastikan ia tak terluka

"Eh? Da… Daijoubu…" jawab Sakura gugup

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke lagi

"Eh?" Sakura pun langsung menatap onyx milik lawan bicaranya itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya, ya, ia malu menatap onyx itu

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum, ia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai, seandainya Sakura tahu ia adalah gadis pertama di Ame Gakuin yang melihat senyum itu, tentu ia akan sangat bersyukur

"Ha… hai" kata Sakura sambil tertunduk, ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya

"Jaa… Sakura" kata Sasuke datar, ia tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura

"Gadis yang menarik…" batinnya

-Flash Back END-

.

.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Ng?" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sumimasen, Asuma-sensei…" katanya sambil mengucek matanya yang sedikit sembab sehabis bangun tidur

"Haruno-san, tak biasanya kau tidur di kelasku, ada apa?" Asuma-sensei sedikit heran, pasalnya Sakura adalah siswi yang sangat taat aturan

"Iie, tak ada apa-apa, sensei. Aku hanya kurang tidur" jawabnya datar

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, lagipula kau bukan orang yang sering tidur di kelas seperti…" Asuma-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangku di sebelah Ino, sedetik kemudian menyebut nama orang itu dengan lantang

"Shikamaru!"

"…"

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"…"

"NARA SHIKAMARU!"

"Ng?" akhirnya sosok itu terjaga dari tidurnya

"Lagi-lagi kau tidur di kelasku, ini baru bulan pertama semester ini dan aku sudah hampir sepuluh kali menegurmu, tapi kau sama sekali tak berubah… Kau pikir ini rumahmu, Shikamaru?!" Asuma-sensei terus mengoceh, ia menanyakan suatu pertanyaan, tapi-

"…"

-kenapa tak di jawab?

Hening…

"SHIKAMARU! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat sedang kuberi peringatan! Lihat saja, akan kulaporkan pada Shikaku!" kata Asuma-sensei, Nara Shikamaru memang sudah beberapa kali ditegur karena tidur di kelas

"…"

"Atau… Kulaporkan pada Yoshino saja, eh?" ancam Asuma-sensei, ya, Asuma-sensei memang kenal baik dengan kedua orang tua Shikamaru, mereka bertiga adalah teman baik waktu kuliah dulu

Mendengar nama ibunya Shikamaru langsung terbangun dengan mata yang membulat, "Yamette kudasai, sensei… Onegai…" mengingat betapa mengerikannya sosok ibunya saja langsung membuatnya terbangun

"Jika kau tak tidur lagi di kelasku akan kupertimbangkan" kata Asuma sambil menyeringai

"Kusso! Kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama kaa-san" batin Shikamaru kesal, "Hai, sensei" katanya malas

Sementara itu…

"HATCHII!" seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan itu-Nara Yoshino- tiba-tiba bersin dengan tidak elitnya

"Ada apa, Yoshino? Kau sakit?"

"Iie, aku hanya merasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku, Shikaku" kata Yoshino sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencuci piring

"Aku yakin Asuma pasti sedang mengambil contoh darinya untuk sifat harimau" kata Shikaku sambil berbisik-bisik sendiri, lalu tertawa geli, cukup lama ia cekikikan sendiri

"Shikaku, apa katamu?" kata Yoshino yang tahu-tahu sudah ada dibelakang Shikaku

"Aku bilang Asuma pasti sedang…" kata-kata Shikaku mendadak terhenti saat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wanita yang merupakan istrinya itu sudah ada di belakangnya dengan memegang sebuah pan yang baru saja dicucinya, terlebih lagi tatapannya itu…

"Shimatta!" batinnya

"Yo… Yoshino, sejak kapan kau ada di situ, dan… apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pan itu?" Shikaku bergidik ngeri melihat istrinya itu,

"Belum terlalu lama… Baru sejak kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang harimau…" kata Yoshino dengan aura gelap yang menguar, "Pan ini, eh? Tentu saja untuk memberimu pelajaran…" kata Yoshino sambil tersenyum horror

"Yoshino, aku baru ingat, kami ada meeting dengan PresDir Akimichi, aku pergi dulu, jaa ne" kata Shikaku lalu buru-buru menyambar jasnya dan pergi-atau lebih tepatnya disebut kabur-, Shikaku tak bodoh, ia cukup paham apa yang akan istrinya itu lakukan dengan menggunakan pan itu, ia pun tak cukup bodoh untuk tetap tinggal disana dan menunggu 'maut' menjemputnya

"Dasar! Ayah dan anak sama saja!" Yoshino mendengus kesal

.

"Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini okaa-san harus menyuruhku berbelanja sih" gerutu Ino

"Ng… Kecap, penyedap, nori, dan jeruk, baiklah akhirnya sudah" gumam Ino sambil melihat kembali barang belanjaannya,memeriksa kelengkapannya sesuai shopping list yang ibunya berikan. Ino lalu meletakkan keranjang berisi barang belanjaannya itu ke meja kasir.

"Semuanya 520 yen" kata sang kasir

"Hai', tunggu sebentar… Ini uangnya… Tunggu, bukankah kau…" kata Ino menggantung, ia merasa familiar dengan wajah kasir tersebut

"Sakumoto Haruka desu. Nan desu ka?" kata sang kasir sopan sambil tersenyum

"Kalau dia tak mungkin tersenyum seperti itu, lagipula mana mungkin ia mau bekerja di tempat seperti ini, memang bukan dia…" batin Ino.

"Lupakan, kukira kau orang lain" Ino lalu melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam

"Arigatou, Sakumoto-san, aku pergi dulu"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum

"Jaa ne" Ino bergegas pergi karena sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama berbelanja

"Manager, bolehkah aku minta izin pulang? Perutku sakit" kata kasir itu setelah memastikan gadis pirang itu sudah pergi

"Hai, Sakumoto-san, pulanglah" kata Teuchi, yang merupakan managernya

"Arigatou" katanya lalu bergegas pulang

Sesampainya di rumah…

"Tadaima" katanya tanpa mengharapkkan jawaban

"Okaeri" samar-samar terdengar suara wanita usia paruh baya dengan lembutnya

"Eh? Okaa-san?" batinnya, lalu mencari-cari sosok tersebut

"Ternyata hanya halusinasi" batinnya lagi, kecewa…

Sesampainya di kamar ia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, lalu melepas sesuatu dari rambutnya yang ternyata adalah wig itu, menggerai rambut soft pink sebahu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik wig coklat itu, dan melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dipakainya tak lupa juga contact lens hazel yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan emeraldnya itu. Kemudian ia mengambil foto yang dibingkai di atas mejanya, disana ada sesosok wanita dengan rambut coklat kekuningan yang memiliki mata sewarna dengannya bersama dengan seorang pria dengan bentuk rambut unik yang berwarna pink gelap, disana mereka sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk gadis kecil dengan rambut soft pink yang tengah tersenyum manis. Cukup lama ia memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, tak lama kemudian setetes airmata mulai menetes dari mata emeraldnya

"Tak dapatkah kalian membawaku?" katanya sambil terisak

"Aku butuh kalian, kenapa dengan mudahnya kalian meninggalkanku?" isaknya sambil memeluk pigura itu.

"Kaa-san"

 **-To be Continued-**


End file.
